An Open Door
by xonceinadream
Summary: They know that he watches. They know that he's there and one day they'll convince him to just come through the door and join them.


**Ridiculously self-indulgent ot3 action for myself. I imagine it taking place around their X-Factor days but there's no specific timeline in mind.  
**

* * *

Her fiery hair frames her boyfriend's face and while the man in the doorway can't see her mouth he can picture the smirk that he knows is there. Jean's in a playful mood, has been all day ever since they first went outside and saw the snow out there. They'd all gotten into a snowball fight and Jean had won by far, using her telekinesis in ways that he never would've been creative enough to think of.

It had been obvious what she'd been planning when she'd grabbed Scott's hand and dragged him towards the house and Warren had been helpless but to follow them. He'd known that they would leave the door cracked and they did. He wasn't sure who was worse at torturing him, Jean, Scott or himself.

 _No torture. Unless you want that._

Warren's eyes fall closed as Jean's voice invades his mind, sending him flashing images. His hands tied above his head with silk ties, Jean's nails scratching down his back, Scott's teeth, rough against his skin.

Jean lets out a moan and Warren opens his eyes again, gazing longingly at the two of them. They're beautiful together in a way that he can recognize as an adult even if he couldn't as a teenager. Scott's hands can nearly circle her hips, holding her steady as she rides his cock like she's made for it.

 _You don't know the half of it. I want to take you both at the same time. I've been practicing with Scott. I'm sure you're bigger than his fingers though._

Warren has to bite his lip hard, forcing Jean's images from his mind this time. He can't handle that because he refuses to come in his pants like a teenager. Even though he catches glimpses of Scott's dick, can see the way that she opens up around him. He wants his hands on both of them, his mouth. He wants to give them pleasure, wants to hear the way that they'd sound moaning his name.

 _Who first, though? Would you like to suck off Scott? He's big, but you can see that. It's so hard for me to fit him all in my mouth. Would you be able to, love?_

The petname is enough to make Warren shiver and fuck it, he reaches down, palming himself through his jeans. He can picture himself on his knees in front of Scott, Jean's fingers sliding through his hair maybe, choking on Scott. He can picture looking up at Scott, see the way that he would smile down at him - that smile that he normally reserves for Jean and only lately for Warren. He squeezes. Bobby and Hank went out to the coffee shop and so the three of them are alone. Nobody to bother them.

 _The way that we all like it, right?_

Honestly, Warren isn't sure if he loves it or hates it. He loves these moments that feel stolen with the happy couple but it's so hard to watch them. It's so hard to see the way that they fit so well together, the way that they always have. Warren's known for years that he never really had a chance with either of them. She seemed to fall in love with Scott the minute that she laid eyes on him. And Warren and Scott never really had the warmest of relationships, especially after Jean came. Scott never understood that Warren wanted attention, from Jean and from him. It wasn't only jealousy of Scott for having her attention but jealousy of her for getting Scott's so effortlessly.

 _We were young then. We didn't understand anything. You don't need to just watch._

Warren can hear the words as if Jean had whispered them in his ear but he knows that they're not true. He does have to just watch. He has to watch the way that Scott's fingers flex, watch the way that Jean leans down, her fingers tangled in his hair, their breaths mingling as she kisses him breathlessly. He mostly fantasizes about being in between them. Or behind her, fucking her with Scott, the feeling of both of them together.

 _Yes! That's what I was talking about. That's what I want. It's what Scott wants too. We talk about it, Warren. We talk about you._

Warren resists the urge to unzip his pants, trying to tamp down his excitement because he can't right now. He'll come later, when he's alone. Not here while he ogles two of his best friends. It's not right. But he thinks about the two of them late at night, nearly every night. Whether it's sexual or more domestic, the two of them are never far from his thoughts. It makes his heart pound in overtime when he realizes that they think of him too. Do they think of him when he's not in the doorway, watching Jean ride Scott?

 _Yes. We talk about how nice it would be to have you here with us. It would be so nice. I'm going to come, Warren. Why don't you join us? We'd make you feel so good. You don't have to stay. Just fuck us. Please._

It's nearly his undoing. He can see the way that she gets tenser, the way that Scott's hips snap up against her, the beads of sweat dripping down her back. He can hear their skin slapping together, the breathy moans that Jean lets out and Scott's deeper groans. He wants to. Fuck he wants to and he actually reaches out, halfway to opening up the door when her back arches and Scott's hips still. With the connection between their minds he knows that they have coming at the same time down to a science and so he stills. He can't go in there now.

 _Can too._

Warren smiles because she sounds so lazy as she slumps down on Scott's chest, even in his mind. She's so tiny compared to Scott's broader body but he knows that she's strong enough to take care of herself. He has such strong feelings for the both of them, feelings that scare him because they're bigger than anything he's felt before.

 _We want you too._

Deep down, Warren knows that he should walk away. He can't get involved like this. Watching them have sex is one thing but watching the two of them adjust so that they can lay as close as possible to each other is another. It's too intimate. His parents would kill him. He wasn't raised this way. Society already hates them enough for being freaks without adding this to it. Jean and Scott are happy. They're going to get married and make gorgeous babies and that's going to be that.

That _is ridiculous. Society does hate us so why pretend to be normal for them? Marriage isn't everything. And we can still have kids. You'd be such a great father._

Warren wants to believe that it's just the after-glow talking. There's no way that the words could really be true. Warren is not cut out to be a father. He's selfish and he doesn't care for commitment, never mind that he thinks he could commit to them. On the other hand, he can't help but picture it. Two kids, maybe three. He can see all of them out on the lawns of the mansion, the kids screaming and running around. He'd take them flying. He'd spoil them half to death.

 _You would. I can see it now. You'd love a little girl to spoil._

The images that Jean send to him are enough to make him step back. Tears spring to his eyes as through them he can see a scene even more vividly. A dark haired little girl, green eyes, stares up at him, a wide smile on her face. She's missing one of her front teeth but it just makes her even more beautiful. "Daddy," the little girl says, slipping her hand into his and tugging at the toys they're surrounded by in the store.

Warren turns around, pressing his hand to his mouth to keep himself from getting emotional. He's not hard anymore, the emotions having gotten to him and he half stumbles back to his own room. He can feel Jean's disappointment in his mind, knows that Scott's is there as well but he can't. Jean doesn't 'talk' to him anymore, knowing that he needs space and he's grateful.

Fuck, it's crazy to him how fast that he can go from turned on to upset but he supposes it's to be expected. He wants to give in, let himself love them, let them love him but he knows better. Warren doesn't get to have happiness with them like that. They've gone through so much, the two of them have, and he refuses to be one of the things that gets in their way.

Most times after watching them he immediately showers to jack off but he can't this time. He just wants-

"Warren?"

So used to hearing her voice in his head, Warren doesn't immediately turn around, not realizing that she's present until he hears the door creak. Only then does he slowly turn to face her, unsurprised to see Scott standing behind her. The two are dressed but rumpled and Warren swallows hard.

"Yeah?" His voice comes out clear and he's thankful for small favors.

"Did we go too far, Warren? I hope you know that's not our intention." Scott's voice is calm as he rests his hand on Jean's back but his eyes are full of emotion. Warren's always been envious of how easy that Scott can hide what he's feeling.

Warren lets out a slow breath, composes himself and sees the way that Jean twitches as if she's going to move towards him. He images her wrapping herself around him, holding him, comforting him. In his heart of hearts he can't even let himself be upset though because he knows that he's the one pushing them away.

"No. It's fine," Warren says, fluttering his hand in the way that he does, as if nothing matters when it feels like nothing has ever mattered more. He tries to keep his mind blank, though, not wanting Jean to hear anything.

His words apparently don't convince them and so they both stare for a moment before Jean steps forward. "Warren-"

"Really, Jean. It's fine," Warren insists again, and Jean presses her lips together. Can't they just leave? He needs them to leave before he does something so stupid like ask them to stay.

While Scott respects boundaries, Jean's never been that person and she reaches up to rest her hand on Warren's cheek. Her skin is soft and Warren swallows hard, knowing that she can hear it. Perhaps he should stop spying on them but that thought leaves a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach. "We want you. You don't need to hide in the doorway, Warren. The door is open for you. You know that. You just have to let yourself have it."

Warren only has a few seconds of self-control left and he has no idea if he's relieved or disappointed when Jean moves away.

"Both of us want you, Warren," Scott says, giving Warren a sad sort of smile, accepting the hand that Jean presses into his own.

Warren can only stand still, taking a few deep breaths, in and out as he watches them go. He closes and then opens his eyes but nope. Still there. "Minx," he mutters under his breath, the thought that Jean had slipped into his mind still there.

He's in between them just like they'd talked about and Jean obviously has a very vivid imagination. She's tight around him as he fucks into her. She tilts her hips, meeting his every thrust and then, Warren lets out a choked sound, Scott slips in alongside him and Warren's never felt anything so wonderful in his life. It feels real and he wonders if Jean gives Scott thoughts like this all the time.

Warren gives up, gives in and moves to lock the door before going to lay down, shedding his clothes along the way. Someday soon it won't just his hand that gets him off. Someday.


End file.
